Due to a scarcity of wireless resources and the increasing traffic on the currently available wireless networks, use of unlicensed bands for cellular communications is becoming more popular. Some of the unlicensed bands are currently being used by other wireless mediums, such as wireless local area networks (WLAN). WLAN networks may be interfered with or may cause interference to cellular networks in an instance in which cellular networks attempt to utilize the unlicensed bands. Since the WLAN devices that are currently operating on these networks are unlicensed, a particular operator or provider does not own the spectrum and thus cannot prohibit and/or regulate use of an unlicensed band by other operators and/or devices.